The Cursed Souls
by dandanies
Summary: Mereka berbeda dengan hantu.
1. Foreword

Title

 **The Cursed Souls**

Length

 **Chaptered**

Rating

 **PG 15**

Genre

 **Mystery, Horror (not really), School life, Slight comedy**

Author

 **Dandanies**

Characters :

EXO

Oh Haerin

Kim Sohyun

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Mereka berbeda dengan hantu._


	2. Chapter 1

Title

 **The Cursed Souls**

Length

 **Chaptered**

Rating

 **PG 15**

Genre

 **Mystery, Horror (not really), School life, Slight comedy**

Author

 **dandanies**

Characters :

EXO

Oh Haerin

Kim Sohyun

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Chapter 1)**

Saat – saat paling menyebalkan dalam hidupku adalah menunggu bis. Aku melihat sekelilingku dan melihat beberapa orang berjas dan anak kecil dipangkuan ibunya duduk di bangku halte. Aku melihat jam di tanganku yang masih menujukkan pukul 06.15. _Gila._

" _Haerin! Bangunlah ini sudah jam 5 pagi! hari ini hari pertama di sekolah barumu!"_

Yeah, sekolah baru. Sekolah itu hanya berjarak 5 menit dari rumahku dengan bis. Ugh, kenapa tidak ibuku saja yang berangkat sekolah? Rasanya ingin kembali ke kasur empukku. Aku duduk di bangku yang sudah kosong lalu menundukkan kepalaku. Rasa kantuk yang tak tertahankan menang sudah.

Hawa dingin tiba – tiba menampar wajahku pelan. Huh? Bukannya ini musim panas? Berlahan aku membuka mata yang kupejapkan beberapa menit itu.

 _Tip_

 _Tip_

Aneh. Kenapa semua terlihat hitam putih? Aku mengerjap beberapa kali dan melihat rok sekolahku yang seharusnya berwarna merah. Corak kotak - kotak perseginya terlihat abu –abu dan warna merah yang seharusnya mewarnai garis – garis horizontalnya sekarang terlihat gelap. Bagaimana bisa tidur singkat membuatku menjadi buta warna?

Aku melihat ke sekitarku. Tidak ada orang. Semua terasa seperti sedang terhenti dari waktu. Aku melihat ke tanganku yang ku remas – remas, memastikan kalau aku masih sadar.

Aneh.

Apa – apaan ini? Apa aku tertinggal bis?

 **Duuuuuuuuuun**

Suara bis berhenti di samping kanan memberiku sedikit rasa lega. Setidaknya ada sesuatu yang terlihat hidup disini. Aku melihat jamku lagi. Jam menunjukkan pukul 07.00. Hah, tidak mungkin. Ini pasti hanya khayalanku saja.

Atau… _mimpi?_

Perasaan lega yang berlebihan langsung menyeruak ke sekujur tubuhku.

Iya, ini mimpi. Aku ingat pernah mengalami mimpi serupa, hanya saja lebih… tenang dan tentu saja tidak terjadi pada saat aku akan berangkat sekolah. Lucid dream, temanku bilang, walaupun di pikiranku seharusnya tidak terasa seperti ini. Karena aku di luar ruangan aku tidak ingin macam – macam.

Aku duduk di sana dan melihat orang – orang keluar masuk bis. Entah kenapa aku tidak menyegerakan diri untuk ikut masuk ke dalam bis. Lalu ada sesuatu yang menangkap perhatianku.

Segerombolan murid berjalan menuju bis dengan seragam-

Eh, seragamnya?

Celana garis kotak – kotak milik mereka terlihat sama dengan rokku. Walaupun aku tidak yakin dengan warnanya, logo di jas di salah satu dari mereka (beberapa ada yang menggantinya dengan hoodie dan jaket kulit) membuatku yakin mereka bersekolah di tempat yang sama denganku. Mana mungkin?

Mereka terlihat sangat nyata. Ugh persetan dengan mimpi, cowok – cowok ini terlihat tampan – tampan sekali.

Dengan sengaja aku memperhatikan mereka yang sudah sangat dekat dengan bis. Saat mengantri untuk masuk, salah satu dari mereka menatapku. Dengan rasa deg – degan aku melihat ke arah cowok itu dan dia tetap saja melihat ke arahku. Aaah aku tertangkap basah.

Dengan segera aku menundukkan kepala, berusaha menghindari tatapannya. Semakin lama tatapan cowok itu semakin berat di kepalaku. Apa dia berjalan kemari? Apa dia terlihat marah? Perasaan campur aduk membuatku risih dan salah tingkah. Tidak sengaja aku mendongakkan kepala dan-

 _Deg!_

Mataku terbelalak saat melihat mereka semua melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kubaca. Sedetik kemudian mereka menatap lurus ke bis seakan – akan tidak menyadari tatapanku tadi. Yah, aku bersyukur mereka melakukan hal itu. Dengan arah mata tetap pada mereka, aku melihat satu tangan melambai.

Ke arahku.

Tidak menyangka warna hitam putih ini tidak mengaburkan pandanganku juga. Karena aku sangat mengharapkan hal itu sekarang.

Cowok yang aku sadari dari awal sudah menatap ke arahku itu melambaikan tangannya (dengan terlalu antusias). _Ah, cute._ Sebelum aku meresponnya, dia segera masuk ke dalam bis. Dan halte pun kembali hening.

Uuuh.. ini beneran mimpi kan? Karena aku baru saja melewatkan bus terakhir pagi ini.

Aku menunduk lagi. Sekarang apa?

 **DUUUUUUUUUUUUUNN!**

"AAAH!"

Bunyi bis berhenti di depanku membuatku tersentak bangun. Ada beberapa orang berdiri di sekitar tempat dudukku, sepertinya tidak mendengar suara memalukan yang keluar dari tenggorokkanku barusan. Dengan wajah memanas karena malu aku masuk ke dalam bus. Syukurlah mataku kembali menjadi normal. Aku berdiri di dekat pintu bus dan berpegangan tiang di sampingku. Mataku melirik cepat jam di tangan kananku.

Rasa ingin bunuh diri sangat kuat di setiap sel badanku.

Sekarang pukul 07.00

 _Ibu akan membunuhku nanti._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Cursed Souls~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo lah, Pak… Ijinkan saya masuk!" Teriakku memohon di antara jeruji besi (Pagar sekolah) kepada pak satpam di dalam.

"Sudahlah, pulang saja sana! Kamu seharusnya tau kan masuk sekolah jam berapa?" ucap Pak JunGu (aku melihatnya di papan nama kecil di dada kanannya) kesal. Apakah ini pertama kalinya menghadapi murid telat? Aishh menyusahkan sekali.

"Assh.. kan saya tadi sudah bilang pak. Saya murid baru. Sekolah lama saya masuk pukul 8 dan-"

"Iya Jungu, biarkan ia masuk. Lagipula jam pelajaran baru akan di mulai 15 menit lagi." Seseorang berbicara di belakangku.

Aku terkejut dan melihat ke belakang. Kulihat seorang pria dengan setelan kemeja yang terlihat sangat mahal itu berjalan ke arah berdiriku. Tangan kirinya membawa briefcase coklat yang senada dengan sepatunya.

"Tapi Mr. Park-"

"Dia akan masuk denganku nanti. Dan saya perlu memberikan beberapa _informasi_ kepada Nona Oh agar ia lebih paham dengan peraturan sekolah kita. Bukankah begitu _Oh?_ "Suara hangatnya entah kenapa terdengar sedikit mengancam.

"Ha-ha.. iya Mr. Park." Aku menundukkan kepala kepadanya. Huft… setidaknya ia menyalamatkanku dari pak JunGu. Dan ibuku.

~o~

"Jadi, Miss Oh. Aku menyelamatkanmu pagi ini." Ucapnya sambil menaruh briefcasenya secara berlahan di mejanya. Aku berdiri di depan mejanya, menganggukkan kepalaku beberapa kali dan membungkuk hormat lagi.

"Iya, Mr. Park. Terimakasih, aku berjanji hal itu tidak akan terjadi lagi." Wow, Oh Haerin. Bahasamu bagus sekali. Aku hampir saja menertawai diriku jika sekarang aku tidak berada di depan Mr. Park. Tag nama di meja tertuliskan :

 _Park Hae Jun_

 _Vice President_

Hmmm ya benar saja. Sekarang aku tidak harus ke bk untuk mengurus surat ijin masukku. Mungkin surat pengeluaranku akan dibuat begitu aku keluar dari ruangan. Suara tertawa hangat terdengar dari arah depan tempatku berdiri. Aku mendongak dan melihat Mr. Park duduk di kursinya dengan wajah sumringah, bersandar santai di kursinya.

"Kau tidak perlu setakut itu Oh Haerin. Aku tidak akan mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah ini. Sudah cukup banyak yang mengantri untuk hal itu, hahahah…" Candanya. Sungguh jika ia tidak mengucapkan kata "mengeluarkanmu" aku akan tertawa bersamanya. Apa mungkin dia pembaca pikiran?

"Tapi saya memang akan memberimu beberapa informasi disini." Ucapnya, kembali ke sisi profesionalnya. Ia membuka briefcasenya dan memberiku beberapa lembar kertas.

"Ehm.. untuk jaga – jaga, kalau saja nanti kamu _lupa_ lagi tentang kebijakan sekolah." Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapannya.

Yah, sebenarnya aku sudah menghapal segala macam peraturan sekolah, yang mungkin berbeda dengan sekolahku yang lama. ( _thanks to my mom_ )

Sekolah Menengah Atas Chansung… hmm…

 _Pertama, siswa diharapkan untuk datang tepat sebelum pukul 7 pagi. Jika lebih akan diberi sanksi…huh? 50 POIN?!_ Well.. aku enggak tahu menahu tentang poin poin ini sebelumnya. Memang kita akan mendapat _kelas tambahan_ di akhir jam sekolah, tapi untuk poin? Pssh.. memang ini sekolah dasar? Murid tidak akan takut dengan poin poin yang ditulis di rapot akhir semester mereka hanya karena _telat_.

 _Kedua, siswa diwajibkan memakai seragam sekolah sesuai prosedur yang telah diinformasikan sebelumnya._

 _Ketiga, wajib taat dengan guru. (yea, right)_

 _Keempat, siswa-_

"Kamu bisa membaca peraturan – peraturan itu saat menuju kelasmu Oh Haerin. Lima menit lagi kelas akan dimulai. _Now if you excuse me…_ " Mr. Park berdiri dari kursinya dan meninggalkan aku di tengah – tengah ruangannya.

Jalan menuju kelasku dari ruangan Mr. Park terasa sangat jauh. Aku melihat sekelilingku sambil berjalan sesuai peta. Ya, _peta._ Sma ChanSung adalah salah satu sekolah terbesar dan tertua di daerah tempat tinggalku. Memiki 4 bangunan utama yang sangat besar disertai puluhan lorong yang bisa membuatmu tersesat mendorong anggota OSIS dan guru untuk membuat sebuah peta yang setidaknya membuat kita tahu kemana kita berjalan.

Setelah berjalan melewati beberapa koridor, AKHIRNYA aku menemukan kelasku. Huft, butuh sekitar 3 menit untuk sampai ke kelasku (yah, dengan kaki – kaki cebol ini,). Sampai di depan pintu kelas aku melirik ke dalam. Oh, belom ada gurunya. Aku berdiri di luar sebentar untuk menenangkan diriku dari petualangan pendek menuju kelasku ini.

Aissh.. aku baru ingat. Kelas baru. Berarti aku harus memperkenalkan diri dulu? Aku... bukan penggemar perhatian. Berbicara di depan umum sungguh bukan sesuatu yang aku harapkan terjadi di hidupku. _Demam panggung, Haerin._ Tenang Haerin, tenang… semua akan baik baik saja

Jangan panik, jangan _panik, jangan pa-_

"Oh, kau pasti murid baru ya?"

 _Gleg_

"E-eh?" Aku menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang guru berdiri di sana, tersenyum dengan ramah.

"Iya, kamu pasti murid baru yang tadi masuk bersama Mr. Park kan.."

Terdengar seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

"I-iya, _Ssaem_.." Kataku menggantung. Sungguh dia terlihat sangat cantik. Apakah semua guru disini berkelas?

"Nama saya Im Gura, Saya guru biologi untuk kelasmu." Ucapnya ringan.

"Baiklah, ayo masuk." Kami pun masuk sebelum aku membalas ucapannya.

Masuk ke ruangan kelas saja sudah membuat kepalaku pening. Kelasnya terlihat sangat rapi dengan jendela yang memenuhi satu sisi ruangan, membuat kelas sangat terang walaupun lampu tidak dinyalakan. Meja kursi dibuat berpasangan dan kuhitung cepat hanya ada sekitar 32 kursi disana. Ada pijakan yang di depan kelas yang membuatnya sedikit lebih tinggi dari sekitarnya. Hah, membuatku semakin gugup saja.

"Selamat pagi anak – anak,"

"Selamat pagi, Guru Im!"

"Kelas kalian mendapat murid baru hari ini." Terdengar bisik – bisik yang membuatku ingin pulang lagi. Guru Im mempersilahkanku untuk memperkenalkan diri dan murid lainnya pun mulai tenang.

"H-Halo-" ( _Harus ya gagap gini?_ )

"Ehm.. halo semuanya." Aku membungkukkan badan.

"Nama saya Oh Haerin." Aku bisa mendengar suaraku sendiri yang sangat tipis dan gemetar. Kaaaaaaan…

Perasaan maluku bertambah saat tidak ada murid yang berbicara. Kelas begitu hening setelah aku memperkenalkan diri. Uhh? Kenapa? Mereka sungguh terdiam. Aku menoleh ke arah Guru Im dan ia pun hanya duduk disitu, terlihat membeku walaupun matanya berkedip beberapa kali sebelum menaruh penanya kembali.

"Oh Haerin?" tanyanya seakan ia baru saja belajar mengeja. Apakah ia berusaha memastikan namaku?

"Iya, _ssaem._ Nama saya Oh Haerin." Ucapku lebih jelas sekarang. Mungkin mereka tidak mendengarku dengan baik. Atau aku yang salah mengucapkan namaku? Ugh.. aku terlalu gugup untuk mengontrol lidahku sendiri.

Guru Im terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang-, heeey ayolah biarkan aku duduk. Apakah namaku se aneh itu jadi dia maragukannya? Namaku jelas baik – baik saja.

"Baiklah, Haerin. Silahkan duduk."

Mataku menyapu seluruh ruangan. Hmm.. sepertinya hanya barisan paling belakang yang tersisa. 3 bangku di barisan paling belakang kosong. Tersisa 2 pasang meja dengan salah satunya berisi satu siswa. Rambut pirangnya terlihat sedikit berantakan dengan mata besarnya dia terlihat… _cute._ Tempat duduk yang kosong juga dekat jendela, tempat yang pas untuk melamun, hehe.

Aku pun menuju meja tersebut. Setidaknya aku memiliki teman sebangku.

" _ah… sungguh?!"_

" _Eh iya! Omo.. apa kita tidak memberitahunya?"_

" _Aiisshh, seharusnya dia sudah tau hal itu."_

" _Oh.. kasian."_

Apakah mereka sedang membicarakanku?

Memberitahu apa? Kasihan?

Aku melihat lurus ke tempat kosong di samping siswa itu. Yah, mengapa mereka mengasihaniku jika aku akan duduk dengan siswa tampan seperti itu?

Tempat dudukku terhalang olehnya. Aku berhenti di samping kursi siswa tersebut, yang masih menatap keluar ruangan. Aku mulai berpikir jika dia memang tidak menghiraukanku sama sekali.

"Perm-"

"Haerin, segeralah duduk. Kenapa kamu berdiri disitu?" Guru Im terlihat tidak sabar. Kok, jadi aku yang disalahin? Kan siswa ini yang tidak mau berdiri dari tempatnya. Aku mendengus pelan, dan sepertinya seruan Guru Im mempengaruhi murid di depanku. Dia mendongak lalu melihat ke arahku. Rambutnya yang dicat pirang itu terlihat sangat cocok dengan kulit pucatnya. Ia memiliki mata yang… _dalam?_

Ah apa – apaan aku. Murid itu menatapku seperti melihat hantu. Matanya terbelalak meminta penjelasan. Bukannya seharusnya aku yang bingung? Aneh. Atau mungkin karena ini mereka kasihan padaku?

Karena ia tidak segera berdiri, aku menyelip dari belakang kursinya yang cukup untuk badanku, tentu saja dengan tas yang ku taruh di sebelahnya dahulu. Aku duduk dengan sedikit kesal. Semua murid sudah kembali menghadap papan tulis dan Guru Im menatapku dengan pandangan bingung. Kenapa?

Ia kembali ke papan lalu menjelaskan materi. Aku mengambil bukuku dari tas dan sedikit melirik ke cowok di sampingku. Ia sekarang menatap ke Guru Im dan tidak mengeluarkan buku. Aku bahkan tidak melihat tasnya. Huh? Bukankah murid ChanSung terbilang rajin? Kenapa dia terlihat begitu-

"Bisakah matamu berhenti melakukan itu?"

….cuek?

"Ya?"

"Matamu melihat ke aku." _What..?_

"Trus?" Kebingungannya membuatku bingung.

Kulihat ia menghela napasnya cukup keras. Aku heran Guru Im belum memarahinya.

"Bukankah seharusnya mata itu-" ia menujuk ke mukaku

"Melihat ke sana?" aku mengikuti gerakan jarinya ke depan.

"o-oh…" Aku linglung. Oh, tentu. Ke depan. Iya.

Aku segera mengambil tempat alat tulisku lalu menulis apa yang Guru Im tulis di papan. Wajahku memanas karena kejadian barusan. Aku baru saja ketahuan menatap wajah manisnya. _Huh manis? Apa – apaan._

"Kamu juga seharusnya ngeliat ke depan." Gumamku. Setidaknya aku membalas ucapannya. Sungguh dia sudah membuatku kesal dengan sikap sok _cool_ nya itu. Apa dia jenius? Terlalu pintar sehingga buku aja nggak perlu bawa?

Aku terus menunduk dan mencatat, tetapi rasanya mata bulatnya masih tertuju padaku. Aku melihat ke arahnya lagi dan _wooah_ muka tampan nan pucatnya itu sangat indah- eh _apa?_ Aku membalas tatapan (lagi -lagi) kagetnya dengan ekspresi yang sekuat tenaga kuusahakan datar. Sungguh bibir _pink_ nya itu terlihat cantik seka-

"Apa?" Tanyaku sebelum otakku bertambah gila.

"Bukankah seharusnya mata itu-" kutunjuk wajah cantiknya.

"Menatap ke sana?" Tidak sepertiku tadi, ia sepertinya tidak menghiraukan tanganku.

"ka-kamu…" ucapnya sedikit panik. _Hah? Aku kenapa?_

" _Kamu berbicara denganku?"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Cursed Souls~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara bel telah berbunyi menandakan jam istirahat.

Aku berjalan ke kantin (tanpa peta. Itu akan sangat memalukan) dan memikirkan ucapan si pirang tadi. Pfft.. tentu saja aku berbicara dengannya. Aneh. Dia bahkan tidak bergeming sama sekali saat aku memintanya untuk berdiri, membiarkan aku keluar dari meja kami. Ia malah berbisik _"Sshh! Jangan berbicara terlalu keras!"_ lalu berdiri dari tempatnya secara berlahan. Sekali lagi, _aneh._

Sungguh dia membuatku sangat bingung. Wajah tampannya itu sangat mengagumkan tetapi sifat anehnya itu yang membuatku geleng – geleng kepala. Dan juga aku belum tau namanya karena sifat aneh dan lucunya itu membuatku susah berbicara dengannya.

" _Chansung Highschool. Salah satu sekolah ternama di kota kita. Fasilitasnya bagus, murid- muridnya pintar, guru yang baik dan tegas, tetapi tentu saja kamu harus menjaga nilaimu cukup tinggi untuk bisa menikmati semua itu. Eh iya, katanya sih di Chansung pernah ada kasus yang cukup mengerikan (suaraku terkesiap dengan sangat berlebihan), ah tapi intinya sekolah barumu top banget!"_

Ahh.. andai saja Mira bersamaku disini. Ia pasti sangat senang. Ucapannya saat itu memang sangat benar. Sampai saat ini semua hal (kecuali si pirang tentu saja) sangat sesuai dengan ekspetasiku. Dan benar saja.

Saat aku memasuki pintu kantin yang seperti restauran, di dalamnya sangat… bagus. Makanan disajikan dengan baik, para siswa mengambil sendiri seluruh makanan mereka (di sekolahku dulu, kami langsung diberi 1 paket dan tidak boleh tambah yang lain). Waaah.

"Minggir." Suara berbisik di belakangku membuatku merinding. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Cowok itu berdiri sangat dekat membuatku harus mundur. Ekspresi congkaknya membuatku kesal.

" _yah!_ " teriakku kesal. Aku tidak bisa mengucapkan apa – apa. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut lalu tersenyum miring. _Iih._

"Jalan ini bukan milikmu, _nona._ " Suara tenornya dan wajahnya benar – benar-

"Ini juga bukan milikmu." Ucapku kesal. Eh sok tau nggak aku? Siapa tahu seperti di drama, dia bisa saja pemiliki tempat ini? Tidak menunggunya menjawab, aku berbalik badan lalu berjalan menuju antrian. Sungguh menjengkelkan.

Setelah aku mengambil makananku, aku mencari tempat kosong. Chansung tidak memiliki banyak murid SMA sehingga kantin pun tidak terlalu luas. Mereka memiliki kursi – kursi yang tertata seperti di restoran di dalam ruangan dan bangku – bangku ala rekreasi di luar ruangan kantin. Beberapa meja di dalam ruangan kosong jadi aku menuju meja kosong untuk berempat di sudut yang sedikit sepi. Wah, kemana si pirang? Apa dia tidak makan? Aku melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Setelah kulihat – lihat ternyata banyak juga yang mewarnai rambut mereka. Mungkin mewarnai rambutku biru gelap akan sangat-

"HAI!"

"AAh!" nampanku hampir terjatuh jika saja cewek di depanku ini menyapa lebih keras.

"Eh.. hehe. Maaf." Ucapnya sedikit lugu. Hmmm.. siapa dia? Aku tidak melihatnya di kelasku tadi.

"Namaku Kim Sohyun. Senang bertemu denganmu!" ucapnya sedikit terlalu ceria untukku. Aku tersenyum kecil lalu menjabat tangannya.

"Aku Oh Haerin, senang bertemu denganmu." Kuamati wajah kecilnya yang sedikit tercenggang. Lagi – lagi karena namaku ya? Sepertinya aku harus belajar mengeja namaku dengan baik lagi. Setelah menarik tangan kami masing – masing, Sohyun membenarkan rambut kemerahan di depan matanya.

"E-eh iya. Mmmm.." dia melihat sekeliling. Sepertinya, gugup?

Dengan tidak sengaja mataku tertuju ke meja yang akan kutuju tadi. Seorang cowok mendudukinya. Hmmph bagus. Dengan percaya diri-nya (dan kesal karena meja itu sudah diduduki orang lain) aku menuju meja itu.

"Ayo, Sohyun. Duduk disana." Rasanya jahat sekali jika aku langsung saja meninggalkannya.

"O-oh tentu." Ia mengikuti di belakangku. Saat aku sudah di dekat meja itu Sohyun menarik tanganku.

"Haerin, kenapa duduk disitu?" ucapnya sedikit berbisik.

"Emang kenapa?" apakah dia takut menganggu cowok yang membelakangi kami itu?

Sohyun melirik sebentar ke arah meja lalu menghela napas. Ada apa dengan orang – orang ini dan helaan napas?

"mm.." ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Udahlah, nggak papa. Ayo." (Cowok ini juga nggak peduli) Aku duduk di sebelah cowok itu dan Sohyun di depanku.

Saat kami mulai melahap makanan kami, aku melihat cowok di sebelahku hanya duduk dan tidak menyentuh makanannya sedikit pun. Aku berdeham dan dia juga tidak menoleh ke samping. Kenapa? Dia takut denganku? Heh, aneh – aneh saja aku.

"hey, makanan itu nggak akan terbang ke mulutmu gitu aja _tau._ " Ucapku yang kusadari sedikit kasar. Aiishh.. kebiasaan lamaku tidak bisa dihindari.

Cowok berambut hitam kelam ( _finally_ , ada yang terlihat normal di sekolah ini) itu sedikit tersentak dengan ucapanku. Wah, pangeran kecil kita sadar dari lamunannya sekarang. Dia hanya diam saja dan aku sedikit kecewa dia tidak membalas ucapanku.

"uh.. _sorry_ Haerin. Aku lagi ngelihat web sekolah nih." jawaban Sohyun ingin membuatku tertawa. Tapi daripada aku malu sendiri tidak dihiraukan oleh cowok di sampingku ini, lebih baik Sohyun mengira aku berbicara dengannya. _Anyway.._ web sekolah?

"Web sekolah itu tempat buat ngeliat semua kegiatan sekolah, dari yang pengumuman – pengumuman penting, sampe gossip – gossip terkini.. Ada kamu disini. 'Murid baru dipertengahan tahun pelajaran'-"

Wah, sepertinya orang – orang di sekolah ini bisa membaca pikiran. Aku terus berbicara dengan Sohyun. Ternyata dia adalah salah satu wakil ketua OSIS disini. Jelas saja. Walaupun rambut berponinya di cat merah _maroon_ dan dibuat ikal, ia termasuk siswa pilihan sekolah. Ia berbicara banyak tentang sekolah.

Setelah kami selesai makan, Sohyun berdiri dan membuang sisa makanannya di tempat sampah.

Sekarang aku sendiri dengan si pangeran kecil.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dan sepertinya ia memakan separuh dari makanannya. Merasakan pandanganku, ia berhenti memainkan makanannya. Yah, _at least_ dia memakannya.

"Mmm.. terimakasih sudah membolehkan kami duduk sini. Namamu siapa?" Ucapku sedikit malu. Sungguh rasa tidak enakku baru datang setelah Sohyun berdiri.

Ia sedikit tersentak lalu melihat ke arahku. Wow. Matanya lebih bulat dan besar daripada si pirang. Mukanya terlihat seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan mencuri kue. Dia terlihat sang-

"Kamu berbicara denganku?"

Oke, rasanya _déjà vu_.

"Oh, enggak. Aku bicara sama kursimu. Halo kursi, bagaimana makanannya?" ucapku sebelum memutar bola mataku.

"Iyalah aku berbicara denganmu. Siapa lagi?" ucapku sedikit geram. Kenapa cowok – cowok ganteng ini otaknya kurang _anu_ sih?

Ia menunduk dan poninya menutupi ekspresinya.

" _Kyungsoo._ " Ucapnya dengan suara kecil lalu berdiri dengan hati – hati dan pergi. _Well, senang bertemu denganmu pangeran kecil Kyungsoo._

Sohyun mengajakku berjalan – jalan di sekitar gedung – gedung sekolah dan kembali bercerita tentang sekolah dan isinya. Sekolah ini terlihat sangat tua, tetapi hal itu tidak menghambat kemajuan teknologi dan fasilitasnya. Sepertinya si pemilik sekolah sangat menyukai kesan tua dan teduh sekolah ini sehingga enggan untuk merenovasinya terlalu jauh, selain membenarkan hal – hal yang rusak.

Bahkan ada beberapa ruangan gedung yang sudah tidak digunakan, tetapi masih berada disana. Aku heran kenapa mereka tidak merenovasinya menjadi lebih berguna. Kan mereka bisa menghemat tempat lebih banyak.

"Jadi.. kamu masih belum tau banyak tentang sekolah barumu ini, Haerin?" ucap Sohyun terdengar sedikit ragu. Mungkin itu hanya caranya berbicara. Kuperhatikan dari tadi ia berbicara dengan anda yang malu – malu dan ragu. Tidak seperti saat tadi ia menyapaku di kantin.

"Mhmm.. nggak banyak sih. Aku cuman tau dari temanku, dia sangat menyukai sekolah ini. Fasilitasnya bagus, siswa dan guru yang baik,-"

 _Aah aku baru ingat itu._

"Kasus, Sohyun." Sohyun menghentikan langkahnya. Akupun mengikutinya.

"A-ah… kenapa dengan itu?" Ucapnya lagi, dengan ragu. Aku heran bagaimana ia bisa langsung mengerti padahal aku hanya menyebutkan satu kata.

"Temanku bilang kasusnya, cukup serius, iya?" ucapku lebih pelan. Mungkin hal ini tidak boleh dibicarakan. Siapa tau?

"Mmmm.. iya." Sohyun mengangguk.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kasus ini terjadi sudah lama sekali, mungkin beberapa dekade yang lalu."

Kami berjalan ke taman belakang kelasku lalu duduk di salah satu bangku. Aku melihat dua siswa berlari – larian di depan kami. Umur berapa mereka? Sepuluh?

"Sebenernya kasus itu nggak besar – besar banget. Cuman, para murid itu… mereka meninggal dengan janggal. Beberapa ada yang meninggal karena kecelakaan, kebanyakan kecelakaan tunggal dan yang lain… meninggal begitu saja." Ucapnya sedikit berbisik dengan mata terlihat kosong. Cara berbicaranya mengingatkanku pada nenekku yang sedang menceritakan kisah mengerikan di jamannya dulu. Yah sebenarnya memang terdengar biasa saja. Sebuah grup meninggal secara tiba – tiba. Aku ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah Sohyun jika saja perasaan aneh di dadaku tidak datang. Aku menangkap suaraku yang tertelan lalu bertanya padanya.

"Apakah tidak ada saksi mata? Maksudku, jadi kasus ini tentang mereka mati satu persatu –(perasaan dingin menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku)- dan tidak ada sebabnya?" mataku melirik 2 cowok yang daritadi bercanda tawa di depan kami. Apakah Sohyun tidak merasa terganggu dengan 2 cowok dungu itu?

"Banyak yang bilang itu karma mereka, Haerin. Katanya sih mereka adalah siswa siswa bandel disini. Dalam artian memang benar – benar sangat nakal. Tapi wajah tampan dan otak jenius mereka itu tidak ada tandingannya." Sohyun mendengus seakan ia merasakan kenakalan mereka.

"Bahkan beberapa dari mereka adalah murid pilihan sekolah di tahun – tahun mereka. Sifat mereka tidak ada bandingannya jika otak mereka sudah berkerja. Dan wajah tampan… ugh." Lanjutnya sedikit jengkel. Well… anak nakal yang semena - mena tapi bisa selamat dari semua ujian mematikan sekolah. Siapa yang tidak mau menjadi mereka?

"Berapa banyak sih?"

"Hmmm… Sembilan orang." Pfftt.. apakah mereka member _boyband_?

"Lalu di tahun berikutnya bertambah 3 orang. Jadi 12 orang." Waah… benar benar sebuah _boybad_ sepertinya.

"Mereka sangat – sangat tampan, kamu bisa mengeceknya di perpustakaan. Ada buku siswa di sana. Tapi iyasih mereka memang terlihat sedikit bandel, dari tampang mereka tetapi aaargh siapa yang nggak mau punya pacar ganteng, kaya, plus sedikit nakal kan tidak masalah…" ucapnya sambil mendengus. Kenapa Sohyun terlihat frustasi? Hahaha, ada – ada saja.

"Bagaimana kamu tau semua itu, Sohyun. Maksudku, mereka bahkan ada dan meninggal sebelum kita lahir. Sifat – sifat dan segala macamnya.."

"Percaya tidak kalau aku bilang ada buku tentang mereka?" Hah?

"Seperti.. buku biografi?" Sohyun mengangguk.

" _Whaaat?_ " Mereka ini memang benar – benar artis _boyband_ terkenal ya…

"Para anggota OSIS wajib membaca sejarah tentang sekolah dengan baik. Termasuk sejarah mereka. Kadang ngeri juga sih. Kudengar, banyak murid yang indigo melihat mereka di beberapa tempat di sekolah." Ketidaktertarikanku dan kurang percaya dengan cerita – cerita horror seperti ini membuatku ingin tertawa. Tetapi di sisi lain aku sedikit takut jika nanti… mereka mengganggu. Itu mengerikan.

"jadi.. apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku. Aku masih bingung dengan segala masalah pembunuhan ini. Eh.. pembunuhan?

"Anggota termuda mereka adalah yang paling normal. Dia benar – benar ramah, pintar dan jangan lupa wajah tampannya itu. Ceritanya dimulai saat ada seorang murid cewek pendiam dan dingin yang suka sama dia. Cewek itu-"

 _ **RIIIIIIIIIIIIING!**_

Suara bel memutus ucapan Sohyun. Kami pun berdiri dan hendak menuju kelas masing – masing.

"Nanti aku lanjutin ceritanya waktu pulang aja ya. Kita kan satu perumahan. ( _eh, dari mana dia tau?_ )" Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Oh tapi nanti ada rapat sebentar."

"Iya, aku nanti nunggu di kantin. Oke?"

"Oke!"

Aku pun menuju kelasku. Wah, aku benar – benar tidak melihat-

"Haerin!" Aku menoleh ke belakang.

"Kelasmu yang itu?" Tanya Sohyun dengan tangan menunjuk ke kelasku. Aku pun mengangguk.

"Oh, aku mendengar salah satu dari mereka ada disana." Ucap Sohyun santai. Terlalu santai untuk kata – katanya.

 _Gleg_

Hawa dingin menyentuh tengkuk leherku.

"di-dimana?" Bukankah tadi kubilang aku tidak percaya… hantu?

"Belakang. _**Di dekat jendela.**_ "

 _Di dekat jendela…_

 _Di dekat jendela…_

 _Di dekat jendela…_

Uuuh… okay?

Saat aku masuk ke kelas, si pirang sudah berada di kursinya. Apakah dia tidak makan? Oh mungkin saja dia makan tetapi langsung menuju kelas. Eh, kenapa aku yang bingung? Makan atau tidak kan urusan dia.

Saat melihat aku menuju bangku, ia menatapku sebentar. Kenapa lagi? Sebelum aku sampai ke meja kami dia sedikit terkesiap lalu berdiri dengan berlahan. Sedikit menundukkan kepalaku, aku duduk. Si pirang selalu terlihat sangat hati – hati dengan semua apa yang dia lakukan. Aku heran. Ia selalu melakukan halnya dalam diam.

Saat ia duduk, aku mulai memikirkan mmm... hantu?

Iya, hantu itu. Mungkin dia sedang duduk di aku sekarang.

Atau di si pirang. Aku menoleh ke si pir-

Oke aku harus tanya namanya sekarang. Dan mengobrol. Mungkin dia tau tentang kasus yang entah kenapa aku jadi tertarik untuk mendengarnya.

"Hey, pirang. Aku pingin tau- eh kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" mata bersinar ( _ew, what?_ )-nya melihat ke aku seperti dia melihat hantu atau semacamnya. Eh, hantu?

"M-maaf. Aku jarang diajak bicara." Ucapnya lirih dengan senyum yang gugup. Hmm.. sepertinya memang ia selalu berbicara bisik – bisik.

"Hah? Pfft… tenang saja, sekarang kamu memiliki teman sebangku untuk diajak berbicara." Aku tertawa mendengar suaraku yang kubuat selirih miliknya. Well, si pirang ternyata seorang pemalu.

Dia menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat kudengar.

"Mmm.. iya. Namaku Luhan. Jadi berhenti memanggilku pirang."

Oh… Luhan. Hmmm nama yang aneh. Dia pasti-

"Aku dari Cina, makanya namaku seperti itu." Dia berbicara dengan bahasa lampau, mungkin sekarang dia orang korea?

"Jadi sekarang kamu orang korea?"

Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak. Apa dia tidak tau aku berbicara apa?

"Uuh.. i-iya. Sekarang korea." Caranya berbicara sangat lucu. Mungkin dia sangat baru dengan bahasa korea. Tunggu, kenapa dia jadi pemalu seperti ini?

"Oh.." aku nggak tau mau ngomong apa lagi. Aku melihat keluar jendela dan melihat 2 cowok di taman itu masih disana. Sekarang mereka duduk di bangku dan yang satu, dengan rambut hitam dan matanya yang sipit itu berbicara dengan antusias sementara yang satu dengan wajah yang baru kusadari sangat tampan itu mendengarkannya sambil tersenyum kecil. Apa tidak ada yang melihat mereka?

" _Murid – murid di sekolahmu itu juga ganteng – ganteng plus cantik lho,"_

Yeah, benar juga ucapan Mira.

"Haerin, gurunya datang." Aku hampir lupa kalau ada Luhan di sebelahku. Aku berhenti menatap 2 siswa di luar lalu mengeluarkan bukuku.

"Kamu, yang di pojok belakang." Aku mendongak mendengar suara Guru Kim. Beliau duduk di kursinya dengan buku di hadapannya.

"Saya, _ssaem_?" tanyaku ragu. Kudengar suara dengusan yang dibuat – buat.

"Yah, tentu. Apa aku memanggil yang disebelahmu?" Aku merasa Luhan terpaku setelah Guru Kim mengucapkannya.

"Tolong kerjakan soal nomor 2, di papan tulis." Ucapnya cepat. Huh, judes sekali. Saat aku hendak berdiri Luhan menahanku.

"Eh, tunggu." Luhan meraih bolpen dan menuliskan sesuatu dengan cepat di meja. Aneh, seharusnya ia menulisnya di buku saja.

"Ini cara mengerjakan yang ia inginkan. Kerjakan setidaknya mirip seperti ini, dia akan langsung membiarkanmu duduk kembali." Ucapnya lagi – lagi dengan suara kecilnya. Aku membaca jawaban di meja dengan cepat lalu berusaha mengingatnya. Setelah itu aku mengisyaratkan Luhan untuk berdiri, memberiku jalan untuk ke depan.

 _ **Kreeeak**_

Saat aku hendak berdiri, Luhan terlihat terpaku di tempatnya. Matanya membelalak dan begitu juga murid di sekitar kami, menatap ke arahku.

Menjadi pusat perhatian bukan hal bisa kuhadapi dengan baik di dunia ini, jadi sekarang... apa?

"Kerjakan saja soalnya Haerin…" suara Luhan terdengar sangat samar di telingaku. Aku berdeham, menghilangkan gumpalan rasa gugup di tenggorokanku dan maju ke depan.

Suara spidol berdecit di papan membuatku gugup. Aku menghapal jawaban yang Luhan tulis di meja layaknya mantra. Menghapal adalah hal kecil untukku, tetapi dengan keheningan kelas yang terdengar lebih keras dari detakkan jantungku membuatku ingin sekali meleleh dan teresap ke dalam bumi.

Saat aku selesai menulis jawaban di papan, aku berbalik dan melihat beberapa murid masih memperhatikan Luhan dengan wajah yang was – was. Hal tersebut membuatku mengernyit heran. Luhan duduk tenang dengan mata tertuju ke arah papan, seakan – akan tatapan para murid itu tidak ada. Aku berdeham cukup keras untuk merebut kembali perhatian Guru Kim.

"Hmm… bagus Nona Oh. Silahkan duduk kembali." Ucapnya setelah melihat sekilas jawabanku. Napas lega keluar dari mulutku dan aku dengan cepat duduk ke kursiku kembali. Kelas pun kembali normal. Ada apa ini? Perasaan aneh dan bingung menyeruak di seluruh badanku.

Aku melihat ke arah Luhan dan dia hanya diam saja. Matanya menatap ke arah Guru Kim dengan perhatian penuh. Mungkin dia si jenius yang tidak diinginkan kelas. Otakku tidak dapat menemukan titik asal kebingunganku. Tatapan para murid yang seakan – akan takut kepada Luhan, hingga jawaban yang sudah kuhapus dari meja.

"Hey, Haerin." Suara lembut dari depanku membuat lamunanku terpotong. Pelajaran Guru Kim sudah selesai dan Luhan tidak mengatakan apapun setelah itu.

Aku tersenyum kecil ke arah Yerin. Mata kecilnya melirik ke arah Luhan sekilas, lalu menatapku dengan sopan.

"uuhh.. hai?" balasku sedikit linglung. Yerin menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat gugup.

"Apakah kau tidak merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh?" Ucapnya sedikit berbisik.

"Iya…" ucapku sedikit menggantung. Dengan semua kebingunganku, tentu saja ada yang aneh. Yerin menghela napas, seakan berusaha bersabar akan sesuatu.

"Mmmm… semoga kamu tidak terlalu terganggu dengan itu." Senyumnya terlihat sedikit tertekan, lalu ia kembali menghadap ke depan karena Mrs. Jung masuk ke dalam kelas.

Bolehkah aku membuat kesimpulan? Murid – murid ini tidak menyukai Luhan, entah kenapa. Mereka sangat tidak menyukainya sampai – sampai semua yang Luhan lakukan membuat mereka resah. Tapi kenapa?

Mrs. Jung sangat membosankan. Ia membaca buku teks seperti membaca dongeng untuk kami. Aku melihat keluar jendela dengan malas. Eh, dua cowok itu lagi? Bagaimana bisa mereka di luar seperti itu tanpa menerima teguran? Mereka duduk di bangku panjang, berhadapan. Salah satu berambut hitam dengan mata kucingnya berbicara dengan antusias sementara satunya lagi dengan warna rambut yang hampir sama dengan Luhan mendengarkannya dengan baik.

"Itu Tao dan Kris." Suara tenang Luhan terkadang membuatku merinding.

"Kenal mereka?"

"Teman – temanku. Kami satu… lingkaran."

"Pssh.. geng?" Luhan tertawa kecil mendengarku.

"yah.. bisa dibilang seperti itu. Mereka jarang ikut pelajaran."

"oh…" tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Jadi dia memang berteman dengan orang – orang seperti ini?

Jam pelajaran telah usai. Aku membereskan bukuku dan duduk diam di kursiku. Banyak hal terjadi hari ini. Luhan, Sohyun, dan Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa aku ingin bertemu si kecil itu lagi. Setidaknya aku menambah teman hari ini. Aku harus menunggu Sohyun sekarang. Aku melihat Luhan yang dengan enggan bangun dari tidurnya lalu berdiri.

"Ahh... Sudah pulang ya?" aku mengangguk. Masih banyak hal yang aku ingin tau dari Luhan. Sifatnya yang selalu hati –hati dan tenang itu terlihat sedikit terpaksakan. Mungkin itu bukan sifat aslinya? Lagi – lagi dengan sikap agak linglungnya yang aneh tapu lucu itu membuatku ingin tahu lebih.

Kami berdiri lalu berjalan ke pintu kelas. Kelas sudah kosong beberapa saat lalu. Aku tidak berani membangunkan Luhan karena dia terlihat nyenyak sekali tadi. Lagipula aku tidak keberatan melihat _baby face_ -nya yang sangat lucu itu.

"A-ah!" Aku tersentak lalu melihat ke Luhan yang matanya terbelalak.

"Apa? Kenapa, Lu?" tanyaku sedikit panik. Teriakannya terdengar kesakitan sehingga aku melihat ke sekujur tubuhnya. Mungkin dia terluka. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ti-tidak apa – apa." Dia menggaruk kepalanya lalu tersenyum malu.

"Aku…teringat sesuatu." Ucapnya sedikit teralihkan. Ia melihat ke belakangku lalu kembali.

"Kamu duluan saja Haerin." Senyumnya berganti lembut. Aku mengangguk lalu keluar menuju kantin.

Kantin pun terlihat sepi. Menyapukan mata ke sepenjuru ruangan, aku menemukan kepala berambut hitam di tempat yang sama. _Pangeran Kyungsoo._

Entah aku sedikit geli saat memanggilnya seperti itu. Hanya saja, postur badan nya sangat mengingatkanku tentang pangeran kecil dan manja di buku cerita adikku.

"Hai, Kyungsoo." Sapaku pelan. Ia terlihat sedikit terkejut, lalu tersenyum.

"Hai." Singkat dan cepat.

"Kenapa disini sendirian?" Tanyaku sambil mengambil duduk di depannya.

"Aku… menunggu temanku." _Dia berbohong_. Kadang aku membenci otakku saat ia terlalu _observant_ dan mengambil keputusannya sendiri. Kyungsoo menatapku lalu dengan cepat sorot matanya berubah, seakan merasakan keraguanku.

"Aku benar – benar sedang menunggu temanku." Ucapnya lirih. Aku tertawa.

"Ahahaha… iya – iya. Mmm.. apakah ini kencan? Kalau iya aku akan pergi sekarang-"

"Tidak! Temanku ini cowok." potongnya cepat. Matanya yang besar terbelalak dan wajahnya memerah. Ahh.. lucu sekali. Aku kembali tertawa melihat ekspresinya.

"Pfftt, oke oke. Aku bercanda, Soo." Wow, aku bahkan berani memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Kyung?" Aku mendongak mendengar suara yang kuingat sebagai gangguan.

" _ **Yah!**_ " suara cemprengnya terdengar menjengkelkan di telingaku. Dia cowok yang tadi menegurku di kantin.

"Jadi.. kalian kenal satu sama lain?" suara berat dan lembuntnya terdengar seperti terkejut.

" **Tidak.** " Kami membalas bersamaan. _iih,_ menjengkelkan. Ah, mukanya sungguh-

"Kau mengenalnya, Kyung?" Tanya cowok itu dengan nada yang mengejek.

"Hey!" sanggahku.

"Oke – oke. Cukup." Kyungsoo terlihat frustasi. Mungkin si cempreng ini memang menjengkelkan untuk semua orang.

"Jadi ini temanmu, Soo?" Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya singkat.

"Namanya Kim Jongdae-"

"Chen. Panggil saja Chen." Suara tenornya menjadi sedikit bersahabat. Wajah congkaknya tadi pagi berubah menjadi senyuman manis.

"Aku Haerin." Aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya. Ia mengambilnya dengan sedikit terlalu antusias. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Hanya Haerin?"

"Oh Haerin." Daaaan wajah itu lagi. Senyum Chen sedikit berkurang saat mendengarnya. Entah itu bertanda bagus atau sebaliknya.

Setelah itu aku memperhatikan pembicaraan mereka. Kyungsoo memarahinya karena telat dan membuatnya menunggu sementara Chen-

"Hey, ayolah. Kita sudah terlatih menunggu." Ew, cheesy.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dan terlihat sangat jengkel. Aku tertawa kecil saat mereka kembali berdebat untuk hal yang tidak penting.

"Ketawain apa kamu?" Saat aku mendongak, Sohyun merampas botol minum yang tadi aku beli dan minum seperti orang yang dehidrasi. Dimana Sohyun yang pemalu tadi pagi?

"Oh, Sohyun?" Sohyun mendengus.

"Ahhh para kakak kelas itu menjengkelkan sekali. Maaf Haerin, kamu harus menunggu lama." Aku mengecek jamku dan benar saja. Aku telah duduk disini selama satu setengah jam.

"Dan ini bukunya." Ia menaruh buku dihadapanku.

"Apa ini?" aku bisa merasakan debu di _cover_ nya.

"Yah, sepertinya kamu sangat ingin tau tentang _mereka._ Jadi aku bawakan bukunya saja. Nanti akan kuceritakan garis besarnya saja." Ucapnya malas. Bukankah anggota OSIS yang boleh membacanya?

Aku pun berdiri lalu menyusul Sohyun yang berjalan lebih dulu sambil melambai ke Kyungsoo dan Chen yang terdiam hingga Sohyun pergi. Ada – ada saja mereka.

Koridor sekolah pun cukup sepi. Sohyun berjalan sedikit di depanku dan aku melihat – lihat taman – taman di samping kanan dan kiri koridor. Lampu juga sudah mulai dinyalakan karena sekolah ini terlihat lumayan gelap walaupun ini masih pukul 4 sore. Lampu kuning yang terang membuat gedung sekolah terlihat sedikit-

 _ **Ttakk!**_

Aku melihat ke bawah dan ada kacamata yang tiba – tiba saja terjatuh di depanku. ah… syukurlah aku melihatnya. Aku kaget saat ada orang yang membungkuk di depanku, mengambil kacamata yang terlihat baik – baik saja walaupun sudah jatuh sangat keras tadi. Sepertinya kacamata berkualitas tinggi.

Saat orang itu mendongak, hal pertama yang aku lihat darinya adalah rambut. Rambut cowok di depanku berwarna _ash grey_ yang sangat langka untuk murid SMA. Apa dia seorang _idol_?

"Maaf, tidak sengaja." Suaranya yang sangat berat mengejutkanku. Senyumnya yang sangat… lucu, suara berat, _ash grey,_ dan tinggi badan yang membuatku terintimidasi. Benar – benar-

"Oi Haerin!" Lamunanku terhenti oleh teriakan Sohyun. Aku melihat sekeliling. Cowok itu sudah pergi.

"Eh beneran, kenapa sih tadi kok ketawa – ketawa?" Sohyun bertanya saat kami menunggu bus di halte. Aku kembali tersenyum saat mengingat duo _cutie_ itu. Eh, Chen? _Cutie? Ew, no._

"Tuh kan senyum – senyum." Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Nggak papa, So. Tadi itu mereka lucu banget."

"Mereka siapa?" Sohyun mengernyitkan dahi. Mungkin dia terlalu lelah untuk menyadari dua cowok di depanku tadi. Saat aku ingin menjawab, bisnya datang.

Setelah turun dari bis, kami berjalan ke perumahan kami yang lumayan jaraknya dari halte.

"Ceritanya itu dimulai saat ada murid baru di sekolah kita." Hah? Cerita apa?

"Kasus itu Haerin." Aku mulai terbiasa dengan keahlian Sohyun dalam membaca pikiran.

"Ohh..."

"Namanya Jessica Jung. Dia terkenal karena otak pintarnya dan paras cantik seperti _Barbie._ Tetapi katanya dia tidak memiliki teman." Kami tiba di gerbang perumahan, lalu menyapa pak satpam dan menuju arah rumahku.

"Menurutku sih, dengan sifatnya ia memang tidak mau punya." Jelas Sohyun.

"Apakah dia cewek yang-"

"Enggak nakal Haerin. Hanya saja pendiam." Putus Sohyun.

"Lalu?"

"Suatu saat, ada murid cowok yang mau deketin dia. Dia anggota geng yang nakal itu." Well… aku belum melihat sisi pentingnya disini. Apa hubungannya cerita cinta seperti itu dengan meninggalnya mereka?

"Siapa?"

"Namanya-"

 **N** **g** **iiiiiiiii** **iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii** **iiiiiiii** **iiiiiiiiiiiiii** **iiiiiiiiii** **iiiiiiiiiii** **iiiiiiii** **iiiiiiiiiiiiing!**

Suara mendengung cukup keras memasuki kepalaku. Aku memegangi kepalaku dan sakit kepala yang tiba – tiba datang membuatku berhenti berjalan. Suara dengungan semakin keras dan kepalaku menjadi sakit sekali. Kenapa ini?

Aku kehilangan kendali badanku dan terjatuh di jalan beraspal yang keras. Aku membuka mata dan semuanya terlihat kabur. Terlihat siluet Sohyun dan seseorang di belakangnya. Tenggorokanku mengering dan membuatku terbatuk – batuk. Aku merasakan tangan dingin Sohyun menggoncang – goncang bahuku.

"So-Sohyun…" suaraku terdengar serak.

Pandanganku tertutupi sinar putih yang membuat mataku sakit lalu….

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

gelap

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author POV**

 _Ugh… dimana aku?_

Haerin mengerjapkan matanya. Tangannya terasa berat di samping kanan kirinya. Ia melihat lurus ke langit – langit putih, kepalanya pun tidak bisa digerakkan dan rasa pening masih menjalari kepalanya. Haerin melihat ke arah bawah, sebisa mungkin mengangkat kepalanya tetapi tidak membuahkan hasil.

Hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah ia tidak sendirian. Nalurinya merasakan seseorang berada di tempat aneh ini bersamanya. Mulutnya pun seperti terbungkam dengan kain yang tak terlihat.

"MMMMHHHMMMMM!" _SOHYUN!_

Matanya melihat pergerakan di samping kanan.

Merah.

Gaun merah selutut membalut tubuh wanita berambut hitam legam yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya.

" _Haerin…_ " suara itu terdengar sangat lembut dan samar.

"Hmmmhhmmm?" _Siapa kamu?_

Rasa panik mulai menjalari badannya saat wanita cantik itu tersenyum dengan janggal disana. Bibir tipisnya tertarik lebar di wajah cantiknya. Haerin terbelalak melihat senyum itu yang bahkan Chen sepertinya tidak bisa melakukannya.

" _Hah… Syukurlah aku menghentikannya tepat waktu._ " Suara kecil itu terdengar di kepalanya. Haerin mengkerutkan keningnya, bingung. Perasaan campur aduk di dadanya terasa sangat melelahkan.

" _Jika kamu mengetahuinya, maka permainan ini tidak akan menyenangkan lagi._ " Cekikikan keras beserta bergeraknya wanita itu menjauhinya membuat jantung Haerin berdegup kencang.

"HHMMMHHHMMMMHHMMM!"

Teriakan terbungkan Haerin tidak membuat wanita itu berhenti, ia menjauh dan hilang dari pandangan. Badannya yang terasa seperti tertindih dinding besar itu terasa pilu dan membuatnya ingin menangis.

 _Kenapa aku ini?_

Suara merdu tiba tiba memasuki telinganya. Siapa?

Suara itu sangat indah, hingga membuat Haerin kehilangan rasa paniknya. Sedikit. Setidaknya ada orang lain disini.

" _Mereka telah hilang. Masih ada satu bunga yang telah layu. Selamatkan… Selamatkan…_ "

" **HAERIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!** "

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"Haerin!"

Tangan seseorang mengguncang – guncang bahunya. Haerin membuka matanya dan melihat sekitar.

 _Ini bukan kamarku._

Napasnya tersenggal – senggal dan keringat membanjiri keningnya. Lalu terasa tangan yang dingin memeluknya dari samping.

"Sshhh.. hey tidak apa – apa. Kamu di kamarku, Haerin." Ucap Sohyun berusaha menenangkan teman barunya yang terlihat sangat berantakan itu. Haerin menoleh ke samping lalu Menyentuh tangan dingin Sohyun.

"Kenapa aku? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Kamu tadi tiba – tiba teriak sangat keras lalu pingsan. Aku sangat khawatir kamu kesurupan atau semacamnya tetapi aku hanya membawamu kesini karena aku nggak tau rumahmu. Tetangga kita membantuku membawamu kesini. Aku menghubungi orang tuamu –maaf lancang membuka hpmu tapi ini _emergency_ \- dan mereka mengatakan kalau kamu disini saja karena tidak ada orang di rumah. Dan barusan saja kamu teriak – teriak lagi lalu bangun tiba – tiba." Jelas Sohyun dalam sekali bicara. Dia sangat takut terjadi sesuatu pada Haerin.

Haerin menghela napas panjang.

"Rasanya seperti berjam – jam aku tidak sadar." _Dan mimpi buruk itu terasa sangat lama. Jadi tadi Sohyun mendengar teriakanku?_ Pikir Haerin. Ia tidak mau mengingat – ingat mimpi mengerikan yang barusan terjadi. Sohyun terus menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Kamu sungguh tidak apa – apa sekarang?" Haerin menarik napas dalam lalu melepasnya. Ia mengangguk. Sohyun menghela napas lega.

"Baiklah, sekarang mandi dulu sana. Ibuku menyiapkan makan malam sekarang. Lalu ayo kita makan." Haerin berterimakasih kepada Sohyun lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi. Kemeja seragamnya terasa sangat lengket. _Ew._

Malam itu Haerin meminjam baju santai milik SOhyun dan setelah makan bersama ibu Sohyun (yang Haerin pikri adalah kakaknya, karena kecantikan dan wajah awet mudanya membuat Ibu Sohyun terlihat seperti duplikat yang lebih tua.) ia pulang dengan perasaan yang sudah tenang.

"kamu yakin nggak papa pulang sendiri?"

"Iya, So. Nggak papa. Lagian rumahku berjarak 3 rumah dari sini. Terimakasih untuk makan malamnya, tante!" Ibu Sohyun memberikan senyuman hangatnya.

Setelah berpamitan pulang ia pun bergegas ke rumahnya. Dengan mimpi seperti itu ia tidak berani berada di luar lama – lama.

Sampai di rumah, ia menengok ke kamar adiknya, Haejin. Adik laki – lakinya itu sedang bermain _game_ di kamarnya. Setelah itu ia masuk ke kamarnya, mengganti baju lalu menuju kasurnya. Menghela napas, ia pun berharap untuk mimpi itu tidak kembali malam ini. Entah kenapa mimpi aneh itu membuatnya capek setengah mati. Buku yang diberikan Sohyun pun tidak terusik di mejanya.

 _Aaah… akhirnya._

 _To be continued._


	3. Chapter 2

Title

 **The Cursed Souls**

Length

 **Chaptered**

Rating

 **PG 15**

Genre

 **Mystery, Horror (not really), School life, Slight comedy**

Author

 **dandanies**

Characters :

EXO

Oh Haerin

Kim Sohyun

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n**

Untuk:

 _Ini (_ Haerin _),_ _ **Ini (**_ **Chara. lain** _ **)**_

 **(Chapter 2)**

 **Author POV**

Haerin terpaksa membuka mata yang terasa terganggu oleh cahaya yang memasuki kelopak matanya. Mengerjap beberapa kali, ia mulai melihat sekeliling. Kasurnya terasa dingin dan aroma tanah memasuki inderanya. Haerin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat merasakan ada yang ganjil dari kamarnya.

 _Sejak kapan aku punya langit – langit berwarna hijau?_

Ia memegang baju tidurnya yang terasa kasar dan kotor. Ia melihat ke sekujur tubuhnya dan benar saja. Piyama yang ia pakai berubah menjadi kain putih tipis selutut yang ia tidak pernah tahu pernah memakainya. Haerin melihat ke atas, mendapati pohon – pohon raksasa menjulang tinggi jauh di atasnya.

 _Dimana aku?_

Entah rasanya pertanyaan itu terasa déjà vu di pikirannya. Melihat sekitar, yang matanya bisa tangkap adalah batang pohon dan daun berguguran. Hawa sejuk membuat kebingungan di pikirannya hilang beberapa saat. Haerin berdiri lalu melihat sekeliling, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang bisa memberitahunya sesuatu. Mungkin seseorang?

 _Apa ini mimpi?_

"Apa kau mencari kamarmu?" Suara gadis kecil memasuki indra pendengarannya. Rasa bingung dan panik kembali ke otaknya. Haerin memutar tubuhnya, mencari asal suara tapi tidak menemukan apa – apa.

"SIAPA DISANA?!" Teriak Haerin dengan suara serak. Ia mendengar suara tawa licik dari jauh yang tidak tahu darimana arahnya. _Mimpi apa ini?_

 _ **Sshh tenanglah. Tutup matamu.**_

Suara lembut seorang laki - laki tiba – tiba ada di kepalanya. Haerin kembali memeriksa sekitarnya, memastikan bahwa suara – suara itu memiliki wujud. Tapi tetap saja tidak bias menemukan apa – apa.

 _Siapa kamu?,_ piker Haerin, berharap suara lembut itu bukan sesuatu yang mengerikan.

 _ **Sudahlah turuti saja. Cepat sebelum gadis itu menemukanmu.**_

 _Hah?_

 _ **CEPAT TUTUP MATAMU!**_

Suara itu berteriak di kepalanya, terdengar sedikit frustasi. Haerin tidak mengikuti apa yang suara itu katakan dan mulai berjalan.

Lalu ia melihat seorang gadis berdiri membelakanginya. Haerin dengan lega berjalan ke arah gadis tersebut. Mungkin dia tau apa yang terjadi sekarang.

Pikiran dan kakinya berhenti saat terdapat bercak warna merah di kain bajunya, sedikit demi sedikit melebar, seakan sesuatu telah menembusnya dari dalam. Haerin terpaku di tempatnya. Jantungnya pun terasa berhenti berdetak sedetik setelah melihat baju itu bersimbah-

 _Apa itu darah?_

Gadis itu pun membalikkan badannya.

" _ **Aku menemukanmu.**_ " Wajah gadis itu tersiram darah dan senyuman yang sangat lebar membuat bulu kuduk Haerin berdiri. Bibirnya tertutup rapat dan ia tidak bisa mengeluarkana sepatah kata pun.

 _A-apa ini?_

Haerin mengerutkan alisnya, sedikit bingung dan takut saat gadis itu melangkahkan kaki ke arahnya. Mata bulatnya yang berwarna hitam dan senyum lebarnya seakan membangunkan Haerin dari perasaan terkejutnya.

 _Ini mimpi, kan?_

Dengan lemas Haerin melangkah mundur secara berlahan. Yang ia bisa pastikan adalah apapun yang di depannya ini tidak memiliki maksud baik dengannya.

 _Tidak._

Haerin membalikkan badan dan berlari secepat kakinya bisa bergerak karena _**gadis itu berlari ke arahnya.**_

Baru kerikil dan daun – daun kering terasa perih di telapak kakinya dan mendengar tawa keras dari belakangnya membuat Haerin bingung.

 _Bagaimanapun caranya… aku tidak mau mati di mimpiku sendiri._

Rasa capek mulai menyeruak di kakinya dan ia juga tidak mendengar adanya derap kaki yang mengikuti. Haerin pun berhenti lalu dengan cepat melihat ke belakang. Tidak ada siapa – siapa.

Ia menghela napas keras.

 _Kemana dia?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haerin kembali berjalan sambil melihat sekelilingnya, was - was jika gadis itu muncul lagi. Ia merasa kesal mengapa otaknya membuat mimpi buruk dua kali hari ini. Tapi rasa penat di kakinya begitu terasa hingga sekilas ia merasa bahwa ini bukan mimpi. Mengerutkan kening, Haerin merasakan hawa yang sama seperti di mimpi sebelumnya, entah apa itu. Perasaan takut yang ia rasakan sebelumnya masih belum hilang dan bahkan bertambah dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

 _Tud!_

Haerin terkejut saat ada bola kertas yang terlempar ke arahnya dan jatuh ke tanah. Ia mengambil kertas itu lalu melihat sekeliling lagi, dan ke atas. Tetap saja hanya warna hijau dan coklat yang terlihat. Ia hanya memperhatikan kertas polos di genggaman, merasa enggan untuk membukanya. Melihat sekeliling sekali lagi dan merasa aman, ia membuka kertas itu perlahan.

 _ **Hehh… kan tadi aku sudah bilang.**_ Tulisannya terlihat sangat tergesa dan tipis Haerin hamper tidak bisa membacanya. Lalu ia mendengar mendengar suara lelaki itu di kepalanya.

 _ **Cepat lakukan apa yang kukatakan jika kamu masih mau bangun.**_

"Iya iya akan kulakukan. Jika aku mati disini itu salahmu suara jelek." Keheningan menjawabnya. Haerin menutup matanya dan mendengus kesal.

 _Kenapa orang ini tidak menyelamatkanku saja?_ Lalu Haerin ingat kembali bahwa ini adalah mimpi. Hal itu membuatnya semakin kesal.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekarang apa? Hey, suara jelek! jika kau mengerjaiku aku akan-"

" _ **Kak Haerin? Dimana kamu? Hmmm?**_ " Haerin terpaku di tempat saat mendengar suara mengerikan gadis itu. Seperti suara nyanyian anak kecil di berbagai film horror yang biasa ia dengar. Haerin menangkupkan tangan ke mulutnya, berharap bisa mengurangi suara nafas berat yang ia sadar ia lakukan saat mendengar kembali suara mengerikan itu. Haerin lalu menelan ludah, sulit. Lalu dengan segala tenaganya berusaha untuk berdiri diam disana dan terus memejamkan mata.

 _Aku mempercayaimu, jelek._ Lagi – lagi keheningan yang menjawab.

" _ **Kenapa kamu menutup matamu? Hmm? Kekekeke...**_ " Suara gadis itu tetap terdengar jauh darinya. Walaupun begitu, rambut halus di sekujur tubuh Haerin kembali berdiri. Ia bingung bagaimana gadis itu bisa tau.

 _Hah? Bagaimana dia tau aku menutup mataku? Bagaimana jika ia sudah menemukanku? Apakah dia-_

 _ **Tenanglah, dia tidak tahu kamu disini.**_

Suara kalem itu kembali menunjukkan diri di kepalanya.

 _ **Dia sebuta kamu sekarang. Itulah mengapa dia tahu. Kalo kamu nggak bisa lihat apa – apa, begitu juga dia.**_

 _Bagaimana aku tahu kamu tidak membohongiku?_ Tanya Haerin penuh selidik. Dan lagi, kenapa mimpinya terasa sangat lama?

 _ **Tunggu saja.**_ Entah haerin harus merasa kesal atau lega saat mendengar jawaban tenang nan singkat itu.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **HAERIN!** "

"AAAH!"

Suara pekikan keras membuat Haerin terkejut. Dengan tidak sengaja ia membuka matanya. Menyadari kesalahannya, Haerin menengok ke arah kanan dimana suara itu berasal. Gadis itu terlihat baik – baik saja, _dress_ putih dan wajah polosnya hampir membuat Haerin terkecoh jika saja batang pohon yang tajam di tangannya tidak ada.

" _ **Ah di sana kau rupanya.**_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Lari Haerin!**_

Terkesiap dengan suara teriakan di kepalanya, Haerin memutar badan lalu berlari lagi dengan sekuat tenaga. Pikirannya terisi dengan bagaimana ia bisa keluar dari mimpi buruk ini dan bangun tanpa rasa perih di telapak kakinya, seperti apa yang ia rasakan takut membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik.

 _Berpikir Haerin berpikir!_

Cairan hangat membasahi pipinya dan memburamkan pandangannya.

 _Aku tidak akan mati karena gadis bodoh itu._

Haerin mengingat suara laki – laki itu yang selalu hilang saat ia membutuhkan sarannya. Lalu ia teringat sesuatu.

Haerin berbelok dan sembunyi di balik pohon besar dengan akar – akarnya yang mencuat keluar dari tanah. Berjalan dengan pandangan, ke atas Haerin berusaha menemukan tempat di antara akar tersebut, merasakan aman lalu menutup matanya.

 _Kalo aku nggak bisa melihat, begitu juga gadis itu._

Haerin memeluk lututnya, duduk dengan air yang masih mengalir di matanya dan jantungnya berdegup kencang hasil dari rasa takut dan larinya tadi. Ia merasa aneh dengan mimpi ini. Sungguh hal ini membuatnya berpikir dua kali, apakah ini benar mimpi atau bukan? Kenapa terasa lama sekali?

 _Ughh kapan mimpi ini berakhir? Aku ingin bangun._

 _ **Tunggu aja. Sebentar lagi.**_

Haerin lupa jika ia memiliki orang lain di kepalanya.

 _Bagaimana caranya?_

 _ **Baiklah. Coba buat dirimu tertidur.**_

 _Hah? Bagaimana aku bisa membayangkan cara untuk tidur saat di luar sana ada gadis gila yang mencoba membunuhku?_

Suara laki – laki itu mendengus.

 _ **Itulah mengapa. Tunggu lah saja. Sabar sedikit.**_

Haerin membayangkan bagaimana wujud suara di kepalanya itu. Mungkin remaja seumurannya.

 _Suaranya lembut. Pasti dia bisa menjadi penyanyi yang bagus._

…

…

…

…

 _ **Uuh… thanks?**_

 _Ugh aku baru ingat kamu ini di kepalaku._

.

Haerin pun kembali tenang dan pikirannya sudah tidak peduli dengan keadaan bahwa mereka masih di dalam mimpinya. Berbincang sedikit dengan suara misterius di kepalanya, suara itu adalah suara seorang penjelajah mimpi. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksudnya dan suara itu pun tidak menjelaskan padanya.

 _ **Nanti kamu akan tau sendiri.**_

Haerin tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dikatakannya. Penjelajah mimpi? Aneh – aneh saja. Di jaman modern ini tidak akan ada yang percaya hal seperti itu. Mungkin suara ini hanya imajinasi Haerin belaka. Haerin sangat ingin membuka matanya karena ia sangat ingin melihat wujud lelaki itu (jika saja memang ada). Ia bisa merasakan kehadirannya disana. Atau mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Tetapi cowok itu melarangnya karena-

 _ **Mungkin kehadiran di sampingmu adalah gadis gila itu.**_

 _AAAArgh!_

Haerin hampir lupa bahwa ia sedang bersembunyi. Sebelum perasaan panik itu mengganggunya ia pun memutar otaknya untuk bertanya lagi.

 _Aku belum tau namamu._

 _ **Eiy kau benar. Hehe. Namaku-**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kriiiiiiiiing!

Haerin terkesiap. Ia membuka matanya yang terasa sangat lengket dan meraba pipinya yang basah. Ia melirik ke bawah dan bersyukur kakinya terlihat baik – baik saja. Ia kembali menaruh kepalanya di bantal dan menghela napas dengan keras.

"Kenapa aku ini…" Samar – samar terdapat aroma tanah basah di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mimpi buruk itu membuat Haerin kehilangan nafsu makan. Ibunya member tatapan khawatir dan Haerin berusaha meyakinkan bahwa itu bukan karena sekolah. Haerin merasa tidak perlu memberi tahu ibunya bahwa ia menangis hanya karena mimpi buruk. _Mood_ nya sudah cukup jelek untuk membuka pembicaraan dengan siapapun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi, Haerin!" Sapa Sohyun yang melihatnya di halte. Dengan sekuat tenaga Haerin berusaha tersenyum. Tetapi senyuman itu terlihat seperti cengiran yang aneh.

"Pagi, Sohyun." Ucapnya pelan. Sohyun yang terlihat sangat bersemangat tidak dapat mendeteksi keresahan temannya. Sejenak Sohyun pun kembali mengingat peristiwa kemarin.

"Apa sekarang kau baik – baik saja?" Haerin bingung harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya atau berbohong saja.

"Mmm…iya?" mendapat jawaban janggal, Sohyun menengok ke arah Haerin dan melihat mata coklat Haerin yang kosong, seakan ia lupa membawa nyawanya pagi ini.

"Hey, kamu kenapa?" Haerin menghela napas.

"Mimpi buruk. Lagi." Jawabnya lemas. Haerin menyukai suasan mereka, seakan Sohyun sudah menjadi teman dekatnya lama. Sohyun mengingat kembali bagaimana temannya itu mendapat mimpi buruk.

"Apakah semua mimpi burukmu seperti itu Haerin?" Haerin menggeleng.

"Tidak selalu. Cuman, ini terjadi dua kali kemaren. Aku nggak ngerti kenapa." Dulu saat masih kecil ibunya mengatakan mungkin hal seperti ini terjadi karena ia malas mencuci kaki dan menyikat giginya sebelum tidur. Sekarang ia mulai ragu jika mimpi itu datang dari peri gigi yang berusaha menghukumnya.

"Jangan dipikirkan, Haerin. Nanti akan hilang – hilang sendiri." _Semoga saja._ Haerin memberikan senyuman kecil ke Sohyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh iya. Kelasku ada di gedung itu." Sohyun menunjuk gedung di balik lapangan basket yang besar dan taman kecil di sampingnya. Dan kelas Haerin berada di gedung utama sekolah, di depan mereka berdiri.

"Ayo ke kelasmu dulu. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengetahuinya." Canda Haerin. Sohyun tertawa kecil lalu mereka berjalan ke kelas Sohyun.

"Kelasku cukup jauh dari kelasmu. Dan dari gerbang depan. Sungguh rasanya kelasku terpencil sekali." Haerin memutar bola matanya.

"Apaan. Kamu berlebihan sekali."

Beberapa murid melewati mereka dan Haerin menyadari Sohyun adalah murid yang terkenal di sekolah. Banyak murid menyapanya dan menyapa Haerin dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan benar saja kelas itu terasa sangat terpencil. Mereka harus melewati dua bangunan dan ratusan lorong (sebenarnya tidak. Agar terdengar jauh saja) untuk mencapai kelasnya.

"Apakah sekolah melarang kita menggunakan _skateboard_ di sekolah?" Tanya Haerin sedikit terengah. Jalan jauh bukan keahliannya.

"Ahahahah…sebenarnya nggak papa kalo mau bawa. Tapi apa nggak malu?" Canda Sohyun. Haerin mengangguk menyetujui.

"Kalo begini aku bisa kurus dalam beberapa minggu."

"Pffft… tapi kau sudah kurus Harin. Jangan berlebihan." Walaupun kaki dempalnya mengatakan yang sebaliknya, ia tertawa dengan Sohyun.

Mereka masuk ke kelas Sohyun yang masih sepi, dan Haerin tidak bisa tidak melihat ke cowok dengan rambut _burgundy_ yang sedang menunduk yang duduk di meja dekat pintu. Sepertinya mewarnai rambut adalah hal biasa di sekolah ternama ini. Haerin juga heran kenapa tidak ada aturan dilarang mewarnai rambut seperti di sekolah – sekolah lainnya. Haerin kembali berjalan menuju tempat duduk Sohyun dan duduk di depannya.

Haerin melihat ke sekeliling dan tidak banyak murid di kelas. Kelas terlihat baru dan bersih. Terasa lebih baik dari kelasnya.

"Apa kelasmu ini baru saja dibangun?"

"Enggak. Cuman tahun lalu direnovasi karena kakak kelas dulu banyak yang mengeluh dengan fasilitasnya. Akhirnya sekolah merenovasinya." Haerin mengangguk mengerti. Ia lalu melihat jam di tangannya.

"Ah, sebaiknya aku kembali. Kelasku agak jauh dari sini."

"Oke. _See you at brunch._ "

" _Bye!_ " Haerin keluar dari kelas lalu dengan arah yang sama saat ia kemari, ia menuju ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Atau tidak.

.

.

.

Haerin melihat sekitarnya yang sudah sepi. Dengan berusaha mengingat dimana arah yang benar, ia berjalan dengan lambat.

.

.

.

.

.

Haerin tersesat. Benar – benar tidak tahu kemana ia harus berjalan sekarang. Ia merasa sudah berjalan setidaknya 5 menit setelah keluar dari kelas Sohyun. Haerin juga lupa tidak membawa petanya jika saja hal seperti ini terjadi.

"Aduh… kenapa sekolah ini besar sekali sih?" Ucapnya kesal. Haerin berputar, mencoba mencari petunjuk lalu melihat ke jam tangannya.

"Bagus. Aku akan duduk di belakang lagi." Haerin menghela napas. Kapan harinya akan membaik?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Loh, kenapa?" Suara yang berat dan menggema di koridor tempatnya berdiri sekarang membuat Haerin terkejut. Ia melihat ke belakang dan melihat cowok, rambut _ash grey_ yang ditata rapi ke belakang dengan senyuman jahil di bibirnya.

"Aah… kau mengagetkanku." Haerin tidak tau nada _friendly_ nya datang dari mana. Ia berbicara seolah cowok yang bersandar di dinding itu adalah teman dekatnya.

Cowok itu menunjukkan senyuman yang terlihat sedikit terlalu berlebihan bagi Haerin lalu mengangguk.

" _Well…_ Itu kebiasaanku kepada murid yang berkeliaran di jam segini." Cowok itu menggerakkan kepalanya ke samping dengan malas, seakan bertanya apa yang dilakukan Haerin di luar.

"Pfft…kamu pikir ini tengan malam? Trus ngapain juga kamu disini? Bukannya murid nggak boleh _berkeliaran di jam segini_?" Ia merasa semakin mahir dalam permainan kata. Ia pun lupa jika sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Cowok itu hanya mengangkat bahunya. Haerin melihat jam di tangannya lagi.

"Tsk." _Aku akan telat lagi jika seperti ini._ Haerin mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat cowok itu masih berdiri disana (sekarang menggunakan kacamatanya) dan menatap ke arahnya dengan wajah yang tidak bisa ia baca. Dasi dengan dua garis hijau di ujungnya menandakan bahwa cowok itu murid kelas 3.

"Oh, _sunbae…_ " gumam Haerin. Sekarang ia bingung harus apa. Seniornya ini bisa saja murid nakal dan akan mem _bully_ nya jika ia tidak sopan.

"Hmmm?" cowok itu mengangkat alisnya satu. Haerin sangat menyukai wajah tampannya itu. Terlihat seperti seorang _idol_.

"Bisakah…" ucapannya terputus saat cowok itu berjalan dengan santai ke arahnya. Haerin terkesiap dan tanpa disadarinya ia sedikit mundur. Cowok itu melihat gerakan kecilnya lalu berhenti.

"Maaf jika aku menakutimu." Ucapnya ramah. Haerin menggeleng pelan. _Well,_ tinggi badan dan suara berat khasnya itu sudah membuatnya terintimidasi, ditambah dengan status senior. Lengkap sudah mimpi buruknya.

"A-aku-"

"Namaku Chanyeol. Jangan panggil _sunbae_. Itu membuatku merasa tua." Potong cowok-Chanyeol- itu dengan cepat sambil meraih tangan Haerin untuk berjabat tangan. Senyumnya terlihat sangat ramah dan Haerin semakin lupa dimana letak kelasnya.

"Haerin. Oh Haerin."

Tidak seperti yang lain, mata Chanyeol terlihat bersinar saat mendengar namanya.

"Oh Haerin…" ulang Chanyeol dengan senyum yang sepertinya sudah menjadi ekspresi normalnya. Setelah bersalaman, Haerin dengan ragu meminta tolong pada Chanyeol untuk membantunya menemukan kelasnya.

"Begini _sunb-_ "

"Chanyeol."

"I-iya Chanyeol-" Haerin memutar bola matanya.

"Bisakah kamu bantu aku mencari kelasku? Aku baru disini dan aku belom hafal dengan sekolah ini." Senyum Chanyeol hilang, lalu dia melihat kanan dan kirinya. Lalu kembali melihat cewek di depannya.

"Kamu yakin mau aku temani?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol sangat aneh menurut Haerin dan ia hanya mengangguk.

"Kamu kelas apa?"

"E-11" Chanyeol menahan tawanya.

"Pfffttt… bagaimana kamu bisa sampai sini?" Chanyeol terkekeh lalu berbalik.

"Ayo aku antar. Dan kamu harus berjalan cepat. Kelasmu sangat jauh dari sini." Chanyeol mmpercepat jalannya dan haerin harus sedikit berlari mengikuti langkah kaki Chanyeol yang sangat panjang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oke, ini kelasmu."

"E-eh? Haduh haduh… tunggu sebentar. Aaaah…" Haerin memegangi lututnya dan merasa capek sekali.

"Assh… padahal tadi hanya berjalan." Chanyeol bersandar di samping pintu kelas. Haerin berdiri di sisi lainnya, berharap teman – teman kelasnya tidak melihat mereka. Si _idol_ tidak boleh terlihat dengannya. Bisa – bisa menjadi gossip sekolah.

"Ya kamu berjalan. Kaki panjangmu itu menyebalkan sekali." Haerin tidak menyadari ucapan kasarnya dan mengingat bahwa Chanyeol itu seniornya.

"Kau saja yang pendek." Canda Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?" mereka berdua menoleh ke pintu. Luhan berdiri disana dengan wajah terkejut.

" _Hyung…_ " Sapa Chanyeol. Haerin semakin terkejut.

Pertama, Luhan mengenal Chanyeol.

Kedua, Chanyeol memanggilnya _hyung_. Bukankah Chanyeol lebih tua?

Luhan tidak pernah menggunakan atribut sekolahnya dengan benar. Kemaren saat bertemu pun dia tidak menggunakan dasi atau cardigan sekolah sehingga Haerin kurang yakin jika Luhan memang murid kelasnya. Siapa tau dia hanya bosan lalu masuk ke kelas orang.

Pikirannya terputus saat melihat wajah Luhan yang terlihat terlalu bahagia itu saat melihat Chanyeol. Haerin megalihkan pandangan ke Chanyeol dan ia pun memiliki ekspresi serupa. Lalu Haerin menyuarakan pikiran yang pertama kali muncul di otaknya.

"Kalian berpacaran?"

"HAH?!" Chanyeol dan Luhan menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut mereka. Haerin tertawa saat melihatnya.

"Ahahah… ma-maaf. Habis kalian terlihat bahagia sekali bertemu satu sama lain." Chanyeol dan Luhan menggaruk tengkuk mereka.

"Lama nggak ketemu, Yeol." Luhan melemparkan senyuman _friendly_ yang belum pernah dilihat Haerin. Haerin berpikir mungkin dia harus membiasakan diri dengan wajah – wajah tampan ini. Nama panggilang yang sedikit konyol itu membuat Haerin ingin tertawa.

"Yeah… aku jarang kesini sih _hyung._ " Chanyeol membalasnya.

 _Okeei mereka terlihat sangat gay._ Canda Haerin di otaknya.

"Terimakasih, Chanyeol. Udah ngasih tau jalannya." Haerin sedikit malu saat mengatakannya. Siapa yang nggak malu kalo lupa jalan di sekolah sendiri?

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu melihat ke Luhan dan Haerin.

"Baiklah, aku harus kembali ke kelasku."

" _Kelas ya,_ Chanyeol?" Ucap Luhan dengan matanya yang menyorotkan sesuatu. Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya.

"Yup, kelasku." Ia mengedipkan matanya ke Luhan. Haerin tidak mengetahui apa maksud dari pembicaraan mereka.

"Apa kalian yakin tidak menyukai satu sama lain?" Luhan dan Chanyeol tertawa melihat kepolosan Haerin. Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya lalu berlari kecil dan menghilang di balik koridor.

"Dia itu pemain basket ya? Kakinya panjang sekali." Luhan tertawa.

"Dulu sih iya." Haerin mengangguk mengerti. Mereka pun berjalan masuk ke kelas.

Luhan berjalan cepat ke kursinya sementara Haerin berusaha menghilangkan rasa ngilu di kakinya. Merasa sangat lemah, Haerin menghela napasnya. Jalan sebentar saja sudah membuatnya kecapean. _Mungkin aku harus berlatih lagi seperti dulu._

Sampai ia berjalan di depan meja – meja, Haerin menyadari bahwa kelas terasa hening. Saat ia mendongak, ia melihat banyak murid kelas yang melihat ke arahnya. Haerin mengernyit heran. Haerin bertanya – tanya apakah para murid melihatya dengan Chanyeol tadi. Saat hendak membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya, seseorang yang sedang duduk tiba – tiba berbicara.

"Berbicara dengan siapa kamu tadi, Haerin?" Kalimat itu terdengar seperti sindiran di telinganya. Tidak ia ketahui bahwa siswa itu sedang berusaha menutupi rasa takut dan gugupnya. Haerin merasa tersinggung dengan ucapannya itu entah kenapa. Saat hendak menjawab siswa itu (yang dia bahkan nggak tau namanya) bel sekolah berbunyi menandakan jam pelajaran akan di mulai.

Dengan kesal Haerin pergi ke tempat duduknya di belakang.

"Tsk. Menyebalkan sekali mereka itu." Gumam Haerin. Luhan mendengarnya lalu tersenyum pahit.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka membencimu? Aku tidak mengerti. Dan apa salahku untuk berbicara dengan Chanyeol. Cih, seperti mereka sudah benar saja." Luhan menatap teman di sampingnya ini dengan tatapan geli.

"Membenciku?" Tanya Luhan. Haerin menatapnya dengan muka tidak percaya.

"Iya Luhan. Apakah kamu nggak melihat tatapan mereka setiap kamu bergerak? Sehari saja aku sudah bisa memahaminya, bagaimana denganmu yang sudah lama di sini?" Haerin teriak setengah berbisik. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan sifat tenang Luhan dengan keadaan yang seperti itu. Dia mungkin sudah pindah dari sana jika itu terjadi padanya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sudahlah Haerin, biarkan saja. Lagipula mereka tidak menggangguku." Luhan menahan tawa dengan perkataannya barusan. Haerin semakin kesal dengan sikap itu. Sudah cukup paginya terusik mimpi buruk dan tersesat di koridor sekolah, masalah Luhan tidak akan ia biarkan memenuhi pikirannya.

"Masalah ini nggak bisa dibiarin, Lu. Aku nggak suka kalau-"

" _Hentikan Haerin._ " Suara Luhan terdengar kesal tapi tertahan. Haerin menyadari kesalahanya. Seharusnya ia tidak melewati batas.

"Ini masalahku Haerin. Kamu…kamu tidak perlu memikirkannya." Luhan melihat ke samping kirinya, menghindari tatapan Haerin. Walaupun kekesalannya mereda, tetapi ia merasa bersalah telah membuat Luhan marah.

"Aku-"

"Nggak papa. Udah nggak usah dipikirin." Suaranya terdengar lebih tenang sekarang. Luhan menatapnya dengan senyuman kecil yang membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat tampan. Haerin menundukkan kepalanya, merasakan darah mengalir keras ke kepalanya.

"Ah kamu ini. Gitu aja merah semua. Tuh telinga kayak abis digigit." Luhan mengatakannya dengan nada bercanda. Haerin mendongak lalu memberi tatapan sinis pada Luhan.

"Huh, salahmu juga tau." Merasa sangat malu, Haerin membuang pandangannya ke taman di luar.

Kris dan Tao berada disana, duduk di bawah pohon dan tidak melakukan apa – apa. Lalu Tao menunjuk kelas Haerin dan Kris mendongak, melihat ke arahnya. Haerin tidak bisa berpikir saat dua cowok itu melihat ke arahnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Wah mereka benar- benar tampan." Haerin bergumam. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan semua murid di Chansung yang terlihat terlalu tampan itu.

 _Aku harus membiasakan diri dengan wajah – wajah tampan ini. Ah jantungku…_

Hal mengejutkan berikutnya adalah dua cowok itu melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Haerin terbelalak dan dengan ragu mengangkat tangannya, dan membalas lambaian mereka. Cowok yang bernama Kris itu mengangkat kedua alis tebalnya, bingung.

 _Kenapa?_

Haerin melihat ke arah mereka lebih jelas lagi. Lalu dia baru sadar jika mereka itu melambai ke orang sebelahnya. Haerin menatap ke Luhan dan Luhan yang sedang menatap ke luar dengan wajah tak terbaca itu mengalihkan pandangan ke Haerin. Luhan yang melihat tingkah Haerin mendadak mengeluarkan ekspresinya yang konyol. Sadar jika ia telah ditertawakan, Haerin mendorong bahu Luhan keras – keras.

" _Yah!_ " Bisik Haerin setengah berteriak. Luhan tertawa dan berusaha untuk tidak jatuh dari kursinya saat Haerin mendorongnya keras. Bisa – bisa membuat gaduh kelas nanti. Haerin menaruh kepalanya di meja, rasa malunya bertambah dua kali lipat.

 _Tentu saja mereka melambai ke Luhan. Haerin bodoh._

"Hey, mereka melihat ke kamu tau." Ucap Luhan setengah tertawa. Haerin menggeram.

"ugh… Hentikan, Lu. Nggak lucu _tauk_." Haerin mengangkat kepalanya, melihat sang guru (yang ia tidak tahu namanya) sedang berbicara dengan salah satu muridnya. Kelas sedikit terasa santai hari ini. Haerin menghela napas lega. Setidaknya ia tidak harus memperbudak otaknya lebih jauh dengan pikiran pelajaran. Kepala rasanya sudah mau meledak. Efek dari kurang tidur.

"Eh, tapi beneran. Liat mereka." Luhan memegang bahunya agar diperhatikan. Haerin menghela napas lalu melihat keluar. Tao tersenyum (dan memang terlihat mengarah padanya) dan Kris yang menatapnya masih dengan pandangan datar. Haerin membalas senyuman Tao dan ia melihat sedikt perubahan pada wajah Kris.

 _Terkejut?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haerin butuh waktu sendiri. Mimpi buruk itu masih membayangi otaknya dan efek kurang tidurnya mulai merasuki badannya. Haerin berdiri lalu menyuruh Luhan untuk memberinya jalan.

" _Ssaem,_ bolehkah saya pergi ke toilet?" Guru itu hanya melihatnya sekilas lalu mengangguk. Jalannya menuju keluar kelas terasa sangat berat dengan tatapan yang ia dapatkan dari para murid kelas. Perasaan kesalnya bertambah lalu ia mempercepat jalannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haerin berjalan di koridor yang sudah sepi. Melihat kanan – kirinya, yang Haerin lihat hanya lukisan dan beberapa etalase berisi piala dan piagam penghargaan sekolah. Bangunan utama sekolah adalah bangunan terbesar dan memang berisi banyak benda – benda lama sekolah yang berusia puluhan tahun. Haerin sangat menyukai keheningan itu jika saja lampunya sedikit terang. Lampu kuning yang dipasang di setiap beberapa meter itu membuatnya merasa seperti di lorong istana sebuah kerajaan.

Menemukan toilet perempuan (dan merasa bersyukur ia tidak tersesat lagi. Kali ini tidak akan ada yang bisa membantunya.), Haerin masuk ke salah satu _stall_ dan duduk di atas _wc._ Menghela nafas dengan keras, ia berharap tidak ada murid lain di toilet. Lalu karena tidak mau berlama – lama karena toilet ini terasa mengerikan, Haerin keluar dari _stall_ dan hendak mencuci tangannya. Matanya menyapu ruangan dengan sekilas dan tidak menemukan siapapun.

"Ugh… dasar…" Haerin terus saja mengumpat sampai ia merasakan hawa dingin di tengkuknya.

 _Hah? Apalagi sih?!_

Ia mendongak dan dengan cepat melihat ke cermin di depannya.

 _Astaga-_

Teriakan terkejut yang tertahan membuat Haerin mengeluarkan suara rengekan yang memalukan.

Seorang cowok berdiri di depan salah satu _stall_ dengan mata tertuju padanya (di cermin). Haerin menghela napas pelan. Lalu sesuatu terlintas di otaknya.

 _Di toilet cewek…ada cowok?_

Matanya terbelalak lalu memutar badannya dan melihat cowok itu dengan wajah memerah.

 _Apa dia melihatku berteriak di dalam tadi? Tapi tadi kan nggak ada siapa – siapa._

Cowok itu tetap menatap matanya tetapi senyum sumringah muncul di wajahnya.

" _ **Hai!**_ " Haerin merasa sesuatu terhubung di otaknya tapi ia tidak bisa mengingat apa itu. Walaupun pikirannya mengatakan bahwa cowok di depannya ini adalah cowok mesum, Haerin tetap menjawab sapaannya.

"Uuh…Hai?" Senyum sumringah cowok itu sedikit luntur dari wajah feminimnya. Haerin yang merasa terbiasa dengan hal itu hanya diam. Sungguh sebenarnya ia ingin tau kenapa semua cowok – cowok ini selalu memberikan ekspresi seperti itu jika berkenalan dengannya.

 _Apakah aku tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi mereka?_

Tatapan yang sedikit mengintimidasi dari cowok itu membuat Haerin gugup.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanyanya tanpa sadar terdengar sedikit membentak. Cowok itu tersentak dari lamunannya lalu tersenyum malu.

"Maaf. Hanya saja…terkejut." Cowok itu menggaruk tengkuknya. Haerin mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang terkejut? Melihat murid cowok di toilet cewek." Candanya. Haerin tidak yakin mengapa ia bercanda dengan murid cowok. _Di toilet cewek._ Moodnya yang sudah hancur dari pagi membuatnya kehilangan cara berpikir dengan benar.

Lagi – lagi senyuman manisnya ia lontarkan kepada Haerin.

"Asal kamu tahu saja. Aku selalu disini." Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit bercanda. Haerin memberinya tatapan tidak percaya tapi cowok itu tidak menghiraukannya. Oke, saatnya berhenti menyebutnya 'cowok itu'.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Dan kamu pasti murid baru. Iya kan?" Baekhyun menyodorkan tangannya kepada Haerin. Haerin dengan enggan memikirkan apakah ia harus mengambilnya atau tidak. Cowok ini jelas nggak punya malu, dan dia dengan tenangnya mengajaknya berkenalan. Sekali lagi, _di toilet cewek._

Mendapat pandangan seperti itu, Baekhyun menarik kembali tangannya dan memanyunkan bibir tipisnya seperti anak kecil. Haerin dapat melihat ekspresi anjing tetangganya yang ia tendang beberapa hari yang lalu secara tidak sengaja.

"Eh, maaf. Aku Oh Haerin. Salam kenal." Haerin membungkukkan badannya. Menatap cowok di depannya dengan seksama, Haerin baru menyadari bahwa dia murid senior juga ( _mampus_ ). Rambut hitam(Haerin merasa memiliki ketertarikan dengan rambut para murid disini tanpa ia sadari) ditata dengan poni depan yang hampir menutupi mata kecilnya. Tinggi badan yang hapir sama dan kulit putih bersinar Baekhyun hampir membuat Haerin iri.

 _Apa aku gila bisa iri dengan laki – laki dalam masalah tubuh?_

Haerin selalu merasa baik – baik saja dengan tubuhnya. Tinggi 167 cm bisa dibilang tinggi untuk murid seumurannya. Kulitnya pun seputih susu dengan rambut hitam sedikit bergelombang miliknya ( _thanks, dad._ ) membuat Haerin tidak pernah mengeluhkan postur tubuhnya.

 _Pasti dia saja yang terlalu feminim._

Baekhyun menghampiri tempatnya berdiri lalu bersender di dinding.

"Jadi, kamu ngapain ke toilet?" Haerin melupakan suara menggeramnya beberapa saat lalu di _stall_.

"Masalah pribadi." Jawab Haerin singkat. _Bad mood_ masih mempengaruhinya. Dan tentu saja ia tidak akan membicarakan Luhan dengan orang asing. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Well, baiklah. Ketahui saja kalo aku siap mendengarkan." Ucap Baekhyun ringan seolah mereka sudah kenal lama.

"Jangan kamu pikir aku tidak mendengar keluhanmu beberapa menit yang lalu." Lanjutnya. Haerin menutup matanya dan berusaha menghilangkan rasa malu.

"Hmmm…" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Mereka berdiam beberapa saat lalu perkataan Baekhyun membangunkannya dari lamunan.

"Kamu kelas berapa?" Haerin merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. _Damn._

"E-11…" Gumam Haerin. Dengan cepat ia berjalan menuju pintu toilet. Ia melupakan keberadaannya di sekolah.

" _Bye,_ Haerin!" Seru Baekhyun. Haerin menoleh ke belakang dan memberinya lambaian singkat lalu berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekolah berjalan dengan baik setelah itu. _Mood_ Haerin tidak seburuk tadi pagi dan Luhan membiarkannya tidur selama jam pelarajan berikutnya. Haerin sangat ingin bertemu Chanyeol untuk menjelaskan sesuatu. Pasti rumor tadi pagi sudah sampai ke telinganya, mengingat Chanyeol bisa saja murid yang terkenal di sekolah.

Setelah pulang sekolah, Sohyun memberitahunya bahwa ia ada pertemuan murid OSIS untuk membahas festival sekolah beberapa bulan ke depan. Haerin akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari Chanyeol lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haerin POV

.

.

.

Asssh gila.

Kemana Chanyeol? Aku mencarinya di seluruh daerah lantai satu gedung utama dan tidak menemukannya. Apa dia sudah pulang? Aku bertanya ke Luhan dan dia hanya bilang-

"Biasanya dia suka keluyuran di koridor. Pasti nanti ketemu."

 _Keluyuran apanya?_

Aku ingin naik ke lantai dua tapi itu daerah murid kelas 3 dan aku takut jika pergi ke gedung lain akan membuatku tersesat lagi. Jika saja Sohyun bersamaku. Huft.

Aku berjalan menuju toilet. Aku masih melihat beberapa murid mondar – mandir gedung sekolah. Sepertinya ekstrakulikuler. Aku tidak pernah mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler ataupun OSIS karena aku tidak suka kegiatan apapun. Menjaga nilaiku agar tetap di atas rata – rata sudah membuatku sibuk dengan belajar. Aku bukan murid yang pintar seperti Luhan dan terkenal cerdas seperti Sohyun. Jadi aku harus belajar lebih keras sedikit agar nilaiku tidak menurun. Apalagi sekarang aku bersekolah di ChanSung, yang terkenal dengan murid pintarnya.

Membuka pintu toilet, aku hampir lupa dengan tujuan awalku saat melihat Baekhyun menghadap ke cermin dengan tangan mengepal di udara.

"Baekhyun?" Baekhyun menoleh lalu mata kecilnya terbelalak.

"Ap-apa? Kenapa kamu disini?" Tanyanya dengan wajah memerah.

"uhh… aku-"

"Ah, lupakan. Hehe." Jadi benar dia suka kesini? Tapi kenapa?

.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan 'urusan'ku, Baekhyun masih di depan wastafel dengan topi di kepalanya dan menatap jeli ke bayangannya di kaca. Kenapa dia narsis sekali?

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Baek?" tanyaku sedikit penasaran. Baekhyun, bertingkah seolah tidak mendengarku dan tetap menatap ke bayangannya. Aku berjalan ke sebelahnya dan melihat ke bayangannya. Sekilas terlihat sepertinya Baekhyun menerawang ke bayangan wajah manisnya di cermin. Aku menoleh ke Baekhyun dan sekarang ia sudah menatapku.

"Tidak ada." _Bohong._ Perasaan itu kembali lagi. Matanya kembali menuju cermin dan menatapku dari sana.

"Hanya saja…" Jawaban menggantungnya terasa ganjil. Nada bicaranya sedikit serius, tidak seperti pagi tadi.

"Aku terlihat sangat tampan." Ucapnya ringan. Wajahnya terlihat santai kembali. Huh, kenapa dia ini? Kena _personality disorder_?

"Cih.." Tapi memang ia benar. Kami pun terdiam disana. Aku heran apa Baekhyun tidak pulang ke rumahnya?

"Baek, kenapa kamu nggak pulang?"

"Nunggu Chanyeol." Jawabnya cepat.

"Oh." Aku sudah tidak bertenaga untuk mencari Chanyeol jadi aku memutuskan untuk menceritakan kepada Baekhyun apa yang terjadi hari ini. Mulai dari pertemuanku dengan Chanyeol dan konfilkku dengan Luhan. Baekhyun pun mengatakan bahwa ia tahu benar jika hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

"Aku juga nggak tau alasan mereka seperti itu kepada Luhan." Lagi – lagi dengan nada yang ganjil. Aku berusaha tidak menghiraukannya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Baekhyun?" Ia menghela napasnya.

"Biarkan saja. Luhan tidak suka jika ia diingatkan oleh hal – hal buruk di masa lalu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah meyakinkan Baekhyun untuk tidak mengatakannya kepada Luhan atau siapapun, aku keluar lalu pulang ke rumah. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5 dan Sohyun belum juga keluar dari ruang OSIS. Ia memberikan isyarat meminta maaf kepadaku jadi aku tau itu artinya aku harus pulang sendiri. Matahari sudah mulai hilang dan turun dari bis lalu berjalan menuju rumahku terasa lama sekali. Aku melihat suasana sekitarku yang tidak biasanya sepi dan suram seperti ini.

 _ **Tap tap tap tap tap tap**_

 _Huh?_

Aku berhenti untuk mendengar lebih jelas. Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar samar tetapi sangat janggal hingga aku merasa sedikit terganggu. Rasa takut mulai muncul di dadaku. Bagaimana jika ada penjahat yang membuntutiku? Tanpa menoleh ke arah manapun aku mulai berjalan lagi.

 _ **Tap tap tap tap tap tap**_

Aku mempercepat langkah dan berpikir lagi. Apakah aku harus lari? Keinginan untuk menoleh ke belakang sangat besar tapi jika orang itu tidak membuntutiku dan hanya pejalan kaki lainnya hal ini akan menjadi sangat memalukan.

Suara langkah kaki itu berhenti dan dengan sedikit ragu aku memperlambat langkahku. Dan berhenti. Menarik napas dalam, aku memberanikan diri untuk menoleh ke belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa perasaan tidak enak muncul di dadaku saat tidak menemukan siapapun disana.

 _To be continued._


End file.
